


Sucker for accents

by Bookmartian



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Post-WandaVision, also just cause I love darcy, but i like him and that's what matters, i know no one cares about Ian boothby, i would like that to be the case, if him and darcy are still together in the mcu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmartian/pseuds/Bookmartian
Summary: One shot about Darcy after the events of Wandavision
Relationships: Darcy Lewis and Jimmy Woo, Ian Boothby/Darcy Lewis
Kudos: 14





	Sucker for accents

Darcy had just been on a whirlwind ride. Westview had not only been guarding Vision, but Wanda's brother Pietro along with a witch whose true identity revealed to be Agatha Harkness. From being carted off by S.W.O.R.D. to New Jersey, to finding out that Wanda Maximoff had been holding an entire town hostage in a fantasy, she was exhausted. 

Finding Thor had not been this difficult, had it? (No, it hadn't. London hadn't been either.)

S.W.O.R.D. packs up has quickly as they settle down. She was cleaning out the last of her equipment when Jimmy came to say his goodbyes.

"Dr. Lewis, the drop-off went well and Wanda is currently on her way to the magician."

Darcy furrowed her eyebrows. "Huh?" 

"His name is something weird, I can't remember." Jimmy snapped his fingers as if trying to jog his memory. "He's been on our radar since Hydra tried to blow him up in 2014. Doctor, does magic and pulling us out of a tight spot right now with Wanda."

"Doctor Strange?" She guessed.

"Yes! Yeah, that's it. He wouldn't share any details, but he seems to have it under control."

"Shouldn't the FBI or S.W.O.R.D. for that matter worry about what Wanda is doing after this?"

"After what happened here, I wouldn't be surprised if S.W.O.R.D. swept this all under the rug. They want to show everyone they've got everything under control."

"Guess you're right. What about her brother?" 

Jimmy answered, "He's at the avengers compound right now. Helen Cho is there to evaluate him. Being revived from a pocket universe does something to a man."

Darcy sighed. "You're heading out?"

"Yeah, just got word they need me in San Francisco. What about you?"

"Well my husband's supposed to pick me up in about 30 mins. "

Jimmy seemed surprised to hear those words."Husband?"

"What? I needed a ride back home."

He dodged his head and chuckled." I just didn't know you were married is all."

"He's been in New York for work for the past 2 weeks. Big purple aliens dropping from the sky has astronomers all in a frenzy right now."

"Oh. I don't see a ring on your finger."

"I was getting it refurbished when they showed up and threw me in a truck with a bunch of other scientists, so...."

Just then, the sound of someone's footsteps reached Jimmy's ears. Before him stood a tall, lean man with sandy blond hair and light brown eyes. He looked to Darcy and said "There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Every tent looks the same around here." He was wearing a blue flannel shirt and spoke with a British accent.

"You're here early. How was the trip over?" Darcy asked. He turned towards her, and she gave him a quick peck, as a hello. She tucked herself close to him as she finished putting away her notes on her desk.

"It was alright, here's your coffee." Darcy eagerly took the to-go mug from his hands.

She beamed up at him since he was at least a head taller than her. "Thank you! You have no idea how hard it is to get good coffee in here."

"No problem babe. I was also able to pick up your ring on the way back from New York."

She saw the look on Jimmy's face and said, "Ian, this is agent Jimmy woo. Jimmy, this is my husband Ian boothby."

Jimmy shook the hand that Ian held out. 

"Nice to meet you. Are you from Kingston?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I recognized the accent. I spent about 2 years in London in my 20s." Jimmy looked off into the distance fondly.

Darcy took this opportunity to sling her backpack over her shoulder before saying. "Well, we better be heading out."

Jimmy looked a little startled by Darcy, like he had forgotten they were there.

"Yeah, yeah sure." He said, awkwardly clearing his throat. "Nice to meet you Ian and uh, drive safe."

With that, Jimmy headed off. 

Darcy turned her attention towards Ian. "I am ready to go home, and I want you to tell me all about work on the ride home." She took his hand in hers, and they walked off towards the car without an alien or sentient weapon in sight.


End file.
